New Super Mario Bros. Wii
|kehittäjä = Nintendo |julkaisija = Nintendo |laji = Tasohyppely |pelialusta = Nintendo Wii |ikäraja = PEGI:3+ }} New Super Mario Bros. Wii on yksi Nintendon peleistä. Peli on jatko osa 2006 julkaistulle New Super Mario Bros.:ille. Siinä on uusi tarina ja uusia hahmoja. Nintendo julkaisi New Super Mario Bros. Wiin Euroopassa 20.11.2009. Pelissä on myös uusi ominaisuus nimeltä Super GuideSuper Guide information at Kotaku.com. Tarina thumb|200px|left Peli alkaa Peachin linnasta jossa vietetään hänen syntymäpäiviään. Sitten iso kakku raahataan kamariin. Yllättäen kakusta hyppäävätkin Bowser Jr. ja Koopalingit. Ne nappaavat Peachin kakkuun ja hyppäävät ilmalaivaan. Mario, Luigi ja Toadit lähtevät kakaroiden perään...World 8 Final Boss Battle and Ending Tasot New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä on 9 tasoa. Yhdeksäs taso on bonus tasoMode information by Kotaku.com. Worldit *World 1 - Mushroom Plains *World 2 - Sea of Sand *World 3 - Penguin Playground *World 4 - Sparkle Ocean *World 5 - Toxic Forest *World 6 - Stone Head Mountains *World 7 - Cloud Castle Courtyard *World 8 - Bowser's Volcano *World 9 - Rainbow Path (Bonus World)Official OST Rip Faktaa *Julkinen yleisö ei tiennyt ennen E3 messuja tästä pelistä. *Tässä pelissä on moninpeli (1-4 pelaajaa) *Mario, Luigi ja kaksi Toadia ovat pelattavia hahmoja. Yoshilla voi ratsastaa. *Uusia esineitä, kuten potkuripuku, ja pingviinipuku. Super Guide thumb Super Guide, eli Super Opas auttaa pelaajia vaikeissa kohdissa. Super Guidella voi vetää vaikeat kohdat läpi, eikä tarvitse jäädä jumiin sinne. Super Guidella voit myös itse pelata, jos kyllästyt "tietokone" -pelaajaan, paina vain +-nappia. Ohje Super Guideen Jos et onnistu läpäisemään samaa kenttää kahdeksannellakaan kerralla, kentän alkuun tai puoliväliin(mikäli aloitat sieltä) ilmestyy vihreä laatikko jossa on keltainen huutomerkki. Iske laatikkoa niin Luigi yrittää läpäistä kentän puolestasi. Hahmot *Mario *Luigi *Sininen Toad *Keltainen Toad *Yoshi (ratsastettava, Vihreä, Keltainen, Pinkki ja Vaaleansininen.) *Princess Peach *BowserWorld 8 Final Boss Battle and Ending *Koopalings **Larry Koopa - World 1http://www.1up.com/do/blogEntry?bId=9006374&publicUserId=5379721 **Roy Koopa - World 2 **Lemmy Koopa - World 3 **Wendy O. Koopa - World 4http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/index.html **Iggy Koopa - World 5 **Morton Koopa Jr. - World 6 **Ludwig von Koopa - World 7 *Bowser Jr.Twelve Great Things About New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Kamek *Toad (punaisia pilkkuja ja sininen liivi)Intro cinematic *Jumbo Rays Pomot * World 1 **Larry Koopa - Tornin pomo **Larry Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 2 **Roy Koopa - Tornin pomo **Roy Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 3 **Lemmy Koopa - Tornin pomo **Lemmy Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 4 **Wendy O. Koopa - Tornin pomo **Wendy O. Koopa - Linnan pomo **Bowser Jr. - Ilmalaivan pomo * World 5 **Iggy Koopa - Tornin pomo **Iggy Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 6 **Morton Koopa Jr. - Tornin pomo **Morton Koopa Jr. - Linnan pomo ** Bowser Jr. - Ilmalaivan pomo * World 7 **Ludwig Von Koopa - Tornin pomo **Ludwig Von Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 8 ** Kamek - Tornin pomo ** Bowser Jr. - Ilmalaivan pomo ** Bowser - Bowserin Linnan pomo Vihollisia *Goombia *Paragoombia *Micro Goombia *Grand Goombia *Koopa Troopia *Koopa Paratroopia *Piranha Plantteja *Super Piranha Plantteja *Venus Fire Trappeja *Mega Venus Fire Trappeja *Väijyviä Piranha Plantteja *River Piranha Plantteja *Munchereita *Wigglereitä *Mega Wigglereitä *Spikeja *Stone Spikeja *Chain Chomppeja Maa viholliset *Swoopereita *Buzzy Beetleja *Spike Toppeja *Parabeetleja *Giant Parabeetleja *Bob-ombeja *Kab-ombeja *Para-ombeja Haamu viholliset *Boot *Big Boot *Stretcheset *Broozerit *Little Mousert *Flying Ghost Vaset Sotaisat viholliset *Bullet Billt *Banzai Billt *Missile Billt *King Billt *Rocky Wrenches Tuli viholliset *Podoboot *Firebart *Rocket Enginet *Fire Snaket *Fire Chompt Vesi viholliset *Bloopert *Blooper Nanniet *Baby Bloopert *Fishbonet *Spiny Cheep-Cheept *Cheep-Cheept *Mega Cheep-Cheept *Deep-Cheept *Mega Deep-Cheept *Cheep-Cheep Schoolit *Porcu-Puffert *Urchint *Mega Urchins *Clamt *Jellybeamt *Cheep-Chompt Aavikko viholliset *Huckit Crabt *Pokeyt *Bulbert *Lakitut *Spinies *Monty Molet Jää viholliset *Mr. Blizzardt *Cooligant Linnan viholliset *Dry Bones *Super Dry Bones *Thwompt *Super Thwompt *Ball 'n' Chaint *Magikoopat *Mecha-Koopat *Bowser Statuet *Ampit *Climbing Koopat *Black Spiked Ballit *Giant Spike Pillarit Erilaisia vihollisia *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Ice Bros. *Bramballs *Foos *Fuzzies *Mega Fuzzies *Crowbers Minipelit *Power-Up Panels *1-Up Blast *Enemy Course Blockit *? Blockit *Brickit *Line-Guided ? Blockit *Line-Guided Brickit *Giant yellow block with random items *Super Guide Blocks *White-Green Checkered Blocks (Like a Note Block) *POW Block Scan *Glow Blockit *Red Blockit (activated when hitting the red switch) *White Smile Blockit *Propeller Blockit *Shiny Blockit *Flying ? Blockit *Big ? Blockit Tavarat *Mushroom *Mini MushroomNew Super Mario Bros. Wii Hands-on at IGN.com *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Coin *Coin Bubble *Dash Coin *Red Ring *Red Coin *Blue Coin *Star Coin *Star *Berries *Barrel *1-Up Mushroom *Toad Balloon *Silver Coin *P-Switches *Springboardit *Donut Liftit *Midway Point *Beanstalk *Red Spiket (destroyed by fireball or iceball) *Frozen Coin Blockit *Hero Car *Giant Bubble *Red Switch *POW-block Galleria Kansikuvat Image:NSMBWAUBoxart.jpg Image:NSMBW Euro Boxart.jpg Image:NSMBWJPBox.png Image:344203ps 500h.jpg Triviaa * Pelissä on uusia hahmoja, uusia paikkoja ja ennen kaikkea uusi tarina. * Vielä elokuussa pelin oli määrä tulla kauppoihin joulukuussa, mutta peli tulikin kauppoihin jo marraskuussa. * Peliä voi pelata jopa 4 pelaajaa, joka on enemmän kuin missään muussa Super Mario Bros. -pelissä. Hyödyllisiä linkkejä *[http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/nsmbw/ New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Australian kotisivut] *[http://www.mariobroswii.com/ New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Amerikan kotisivut] *[http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/new_super_mario_bros_wii_13666.html New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Euroopan kotisivut] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/index.html New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Japanin kotisivut] *[http://www.nintendo.fi/?game=2567 New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Suomen epävirallisetkotisivut] Viitteet en:New Super Mario Bros. Wii de:New Super Mario Bros. Wii es:New Super Mario Bros. Wii it:New Super Mario Bros. Wii pl:New Super Mario Bros. Wii ru:New Super Mario Bros. Wii nl:New Super Mario Bros. Wii fr:New Super Mario Bros. Wii pt-br:New Super Mario Bros. Wii da:New Super Mario Bros. Wii no:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:Wii-pelit Luokka:Tasohyppelyt Luokka:Pelit * Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. pelit